


In This Moment

by sataninayellowdress



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Anal Fingering, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Freeform, Levi - Freeform, M/M, Past Character Death, Reincarnation, i just have a lot of feelings ok, i'm not sure really, only slight angst though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2149311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sataninayellowdress/pseuds/sataninayellowdress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But Eren did remember, it was clear in his eyes made of the purest seaglass, and they were tinged with the same worship and hopefulness and determination Levi remembered and another emotion that he couldn’t quite put his finger on. There were tears in Eren’s eyes, and Levi didn’t know what to do as he stood rooted to his spot staring at the living ghost that had been haunting him since the day he was reborn.</p><p>Or, my first stab at a reincarnation fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In This Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I had some idea of Eren being really good in bed even though he was a virgin, and that maybe it was because he was good in bed in a past life, but then feelings/emotions happened and it kind of just turned into this.
> 
> I'm not sure what this is.
> 
> It's something, alright.
> 
> This wasn't beta'd, so if there are any mistakes let me know. ^_^
> 
> Also, if you'd like some mood music~, listen to This Shameless Moment, This Place, and Nothing Changes, all by Saxon Shore. ^_^

When Eren walked back into Levi’s life, it was more disheartening and unsuspecting than he ever thought it could be. Unsuspecting because he never thought he would see Eren again, in any lifetime, because he didn't deserve it, and not seeing Eren again was a circle of hell that Levi didn’t know even in his past life when humanity was on the verge of extinction. Disheartening because his first thought upon seeing Eren was that he was going to kill him—physically or mentally and emotionally he didn’t know, preferably physically though, because it would be quicker—or at least punch him or shout at him, anything to make him pay for what he did, make him realize that Eren would never forgive him. If he was lucky, Eren wouldn’t remember at all, and he would be okay with that. Would be okay with being nothing but strangers, because just knowing Eren existed and was alive in this lifetime was enough to give Levi a reason to keep living.

But Eren _did_ remember, it was clear in his eyes made of the purest seaglass, and they were tinged with the same worship and hopefulness and determination Levi remembered and another emotion that he couldn’t quite put his finger on. There were tears in Eren’s eyes, and Levi didn't know what to do as he stood rooted to his spot staring at the living ghost that had been haunting him since the day he was reborn.

But then Eren surged forward, a choked _“Levi!”_ escaping his lips as he threw his arms around Levi’s neck and sobbed into his shirt.

After that, they spent every waking moment together, and most of their non-waking ones too, because Eren didn’t want Levi to leave his side and Levi didn’t want to either, and Levi realized a lot of things. Realized that Eren was the Eren he’d always been, just a little older this time and a little more grounded, maybe, but still naïve and childishly hopeful and optimistic and headstrong. Realized that Eren didn’t hate him, was nowhere even _near_ the realm of hate when it came to Levi, still had the same ridiculous adoration for him. Realized that, despite all of that, Eren had grown up and grown up a lot, and maybe it was carried over from living a life where he had been forced to grow up too much too soon, like a force of habit, because he was still young, and he saw things and understood things in a way that no one still in their teens should, even if Eren was technically an adult this time.

Realized that, even with their history, Eren still looked at him with an inconceivable fondness that made Levi’s heart squeeze in his chest and forced him to look away from Eren’s too bright eyes.

Levi didn’t know where they would end up, but somehow he wasn’t surprised to find himself on his knees on Eren’s bed with Eren behind him, rutting his fingers inside of him like he’s had a lifetime of experience, and maybe he has, just not in _this_ lifetime, because Eren’s a virgin here, and Levi supposes that’s a kind of thing that the subconscious doesn’t forget, but he has to force himself not to think about it because he doesn’t want to know just how many times nor how often Eren was fucking the other brats in his camp behind Levi’s back. Doesn’t want to think about whether Eren actually enjoyed it or was just doing it to spite Levi. Doesn’t want to think about how many times that could’ve been him if only he’d let himself, if only he’d figured out to say yes. Doesn’t want to think about all the times he didn’t get to touch Eren before he was taken away too soon. Doesn’t want to think about how he still punishes himself for Eren’s death even though that was an entire lifetime ago. But when Eren crooks his fingers again, Levi’s reminded that Eren is behind him and very much alive, and he’s still the Eren he had back then, except he gets to _touch_ and _feel_ this Eren.

Eren’s whispering sweet nothings into Levi’s hair and Levi almost scoffs but he doesn’t, because there really isn’t anything to scoff at, not when he’s biting back a moan and smiling into the crook of his arm, panting and trying to hold his breath at the same time because Eren's just so _good_ at this. Because he already feels himself start to lose it and Eren's not even fucking him properly yet.  Lets a moan tear from his throat for him and Eren and the walls and the ghosts to hear because Eren whispers that he wants to hear Levi, and Levi would do anything for Eren, would die for him in this lifetime and the next, and the arm around his waist tightens as Eren’s fingers careen him closer and closer to the edge. Lets another choked moan fall from his lips when Eren slips in another finger, and normally he would be embarrassed of such sounds, but he can't be bothered to care because he's never felt anything as  _glorious_ as Eren's fingers mercilessly pressing into his prostate.

“Let go,” Eren whispers, and Levi’s so far gone that it sounds almost ethereal, like it’s coming through from another dimension, another time, somewhere just beyond Levi’s grasp, somewhere he hasn’t been in a long time.

Eren’s lips are against his skin, breathing out, “ _Levi, Levi, Levi_ ” like it’s the only thing he knows how to say, like it’s the most precious fucking thing in the whole world, in all of the worlds, and there are tears in Levi’s eyes but he doesn’t know why.

There are fingers carding between the spaces of Levi’s hand, tentatively squeezing. Squeezing tighter and tighter as Eren’s fingers push into him over and over again, holding on for dear life as so not to get lost as Levi moans louder and louder and they begin falling into a place that’s completely unknown to them both, and Levi can’t quite bring himself to care because he knows that no matter where he falls it won’t be dark so long as Eren is there with him.

It’s when Eren whispers a command that Levi finally loses it, finally teeters over the edge he’s been balancing on for what seems like hours now. Doesn’t know if it can really be called a command at all—Eren had said “ _come for me, Levi_ ”, but it was so soft and sweet and fond that Levi doesn’t really know what to call it. Doesn’t give a shit about that because he is moaning loud and raw like he’s never heard himself be, coming harder than he ever remembers having done before, soiling the sheets and  his stomach. Can’t bring himself to care about how filthy the warmth feels because he’s on the cusp of bliss and it’s blinding him, blocking out everything that isn’t Eren.

And Eren’s slowly pulling his fingers out, wrapping his arms around Levi and pleasantly humming into the skin of his shoulder. “You’re shaking,” he mumbles, and there’s obvious amusement in his voice but it’s all affection and not mocking, and Levi doesn’t say anything. Doesn’t say anything because he knows he’s shaking. Can feel it right down to his bones and into his heart. There’s wetness on his cheeks and it takes him a moment to realize that he’s crying, something that he was doing damn near every night in this life and the last since Eren died back then but hadn’t done since Eren hugged him on the street all those weeks ago. It feels foreign this time, though, because it’s neither despair nor agony laced in his tears, not this time, but something else entirely. Something that makes him feel like he is actually alive and not just a hollowed out copy of himself.

When he pulls away from Eren’s arms and turns to face him, he’s laughing. Laughing and crying and he doesn’t try to hide it nor feel embarrassed about it because it feels so _natural_ and _right_ and _wondrous_ that he just laughs harder, and Eren’s looking at him like maybe he’s gone crazy, and maybe he has, but he’s never felt so warm and satisfied and _happy_ in all of his lives.

And then Eren’s laughing too, wiping away Levi’s tears with his thumbs and looking at him like he’s the sun and the earth and everything in between, and Levi knows he’s looking at Eren the same way, and it’s sort of scary and Levi doesn’t know what to do with himself but he doesn’t care. Doesn’t care because there’s a pair of brilliant viridian eyes looking into his own. Eyes that he never thought he would see again.

And in this moment nothing matters to Levi but _this—_ whatever this is, though he suspects he knows—not the past and it’s cruelties nor the future and its blatant uncertainty, just here, now, this moment because _this moment_ is all he has, all he wants, is his everything because he has Eren and it terrifies him as much as it excites him, and Levi knows that things don’t last forever but he feels like this could be the exception if he tries.

As long as he has _this moment,_ Levi thinks he could die a million lifetimes over with Eren and be okay because _this moment_ will forever be with him.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone would like to be tumblr buddies, I love making new friends. ♥   
> http://plantbased-princess.tumblr.com  
> (I'm currently in the middle of revamping my entire blog, so it might be a little wonky)  
> ♥♥


End file.
